AtoInochi
by ryuchi-katari
Summary: What happens after you die? Do you go to Heaven or Hell? What about those that wish for a second chance to live again, what happens to them?Set after L, Mello, and Matt died. They are sent to a whole new dimension. There, they meet a whole new person.....
1. ch 1 In the Shadows

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

_Death... Something we all must go through in some point in life. Yet it's one of the hardest things we face. And some of us don't even make it to the other side... The question is... ...where do they go? Those that are afraid to pass on, those that WISH they had a second chance... ...to live..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Dammit! Where the hell is Ryuzaki?!" A blonde young man raged as he stood there at the front of a corner store. "What could possibly take sooo fricking long?!" **

**"...Maybe he's out buying candy and all those other sweets. You know how much he loves them..." said his companion who was playing 'Mario and Sonic:At The Olympic Games' on his Nintendo DS.**

**"Yeah, but still! That's still no excuse for ditching us like that!!" "..." **

**"Besides! He shouldn't be leaving us now that we're in a place that we don't even KNOW ABOUT!!"**

**The man who was playing the game, stopped and looked straight at the blonde, frowning.''Look, he wouldn't just leave us like that, Mello. You know that!"**

**The blonde named 'Mello' looked at his companion who had returned his focus back to the DS. He knew that. He knew Ryuzaki would never leave them like that.**

**"I'm sorry, Matt. It's just that, we have absolutely NO idea where we are, we have NO contact with anybody we know, and... people are staring at us like we're CRAZY!!" **

**It was true. Everybody was staring at them. By the looks on their faces, it looked like they were looking at aliens! One person even had the nerve to walk up to them and say, "Cool costumes!" Of course, Mello told him off, cursing at the remark.**

**And who could blame them? **

**'Mello' had straight blonde hair with glowing green eyes. He wore nothing but tight leather clothes. From a glance, you would consider him a girl who went gangster. But if you told him that, you would be good as DEAD. As well as his looks, his personality was shoot first, ask questions later. Only his true friends could think of him as a nice person. If looks could kill...**

**'Matt' was a tall, regular sized person. He was the kind of guy you would want your daughter to marry...only a few problems. He was a smoker. He had his hair dyed green to match his pretty green eyes. He had a 'unique' style of clothes which was always a red and black striped shirt, baggy pants, boots, and of course, his goggles which he always wore over his eyes. His personality was the complete opposite of Mello's which, in other words, was he didn't give a care in the world. **

**And to add to the strangeness, Mello was obsessed with chocolate, and Matt was a video-game addict. It was NO wonder they stood out in the crowd!**

**"This is taking TOO long! I'm going to find Ryuzaki!!" Mello said as he turned a left to find his friend. "Wait! Mello!! Come back!" Matt exclaimed, racing after Mello. **

**As soon as Matt turned the corner, he bumped into a girl. **_Aww shit!! _**"I'm sorry, ma'am. Are you alright?" Matt, being the gentleman asked as he held out his hand for the girl to take it.**

**Mello, hearing the commotion, turned around. **_...And people thought WE were weird!! _**Mello thought as he rushed back to Matt and the woman.**

**The girl Matt bumped into was...unusual. First of all, she had an umbrella out, in **_**broad daylight!**_** She had long messed up, black hair that got in her face, her skin was ghostly white. Like she hadn't been outside for months. Her clothes were long and baggy. And her eyes were the most mysterious of all her other features! Her eyes were blood red with bags underneath them. As if she hadn't slept in days...**

_God, she looks almost exactly like Ryuzaki!! _

**"Ummm ma'am?" The girl stood up, without taking Matt's hand, and started walking off as if nothing ever happened.**

**"WTF!? What the hell was that all about?!"**

**"I dunno..."**

**They both stared at her as she disappeared into the crowd.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, at the candy store:**

**Ryuzaki, finally leaving the building, was carrying a numerous amount of sweets. If you knew him, that was to be expected. After all, Ryuzaki LOVED sweets.**

**Ryuzaki was secretly a great detective named L. He would solve all the cases the police couldn't do. Recently, he was working on the Kira case. However, for some unknown reason, he, Mello, and Matt were stranded in an unknown city by themselves.**

**What was weird though was the fact Ryuzaki **_**COULD NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING AS TO HOW THEY GOT THERE**_**. The last thing he ever remembered was him suddenly feeling pain in his chest, him falling to the ground, and seeing Light's face before closing his eyes. **_Light..._

**Light was the bastard known as Kira. The killer who could kill with only a name and a face... L had an awful feeling that he was here because of Light. It was HIS fault...**

**Either way, it didn't matter. Blaming him wasn't going to solve anything. L of all people knew this. Besides, that whole incident would never have happened if Death Note's ever existed. Speaking of Death Note, there was a person holding a book that read...**

_Huh? What is that? _**He wondered, looking at the shimmering letters that read 'DEATH NOTE'. **_Yet another Kira? _**He questioned to himself as he eyed the person who was holding it.**

**It was female that was holding an umbrella out in one hand and the book in the other. He didn't get a good look at her face, but he saw that she had long, messed-up, jet black hair and that she wore dark, long, baggy clothes. **

**L needed to get that book away from her and the best way to do that was confront her head-on. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm(the one holding the book) so that she had no choice BUT to pay attention to him. **

**"Dude! What the fuck was that all about?! I'm seriously not in the-" She cut off as soon as she looked up at his face.**

**"I'm terribly sorry, but I must know how you came to be in possession of that book." L stated. He still couldn't see her face(due to the umbrella) but he figured that she should be in a mixture of shock and anger.**

**"Eh? Oh the book! I got it at a bookstore. I mean, where else do ya get books?" She said, mocking him as if he was stupid.**

**"Are you saying that you got it at a store? Does that mean there's more than one of these?" L continued, hiding the fact that he was annoyed.**

**"Well, YEAH!" She retorted, unwilling to back down at this mysterious person.**

_This is turning out bad for me... Does that mean it's possible to make copies of a Death Note and that it'll work the same way a regular Death Note does? _**L glanced down at the book that the girl was still holding on to.**

**"HUH?!" L yelled, in shock. He had not realized it before, but it did not look like the Death Note he was used to. It was different.**

**First of all it was green and it featured two people on the cover: a tall male brunette and a crouching black-haired man wearing a simple white shirt with blue jeans. They were both handcuffed together and on the cover there was a visible '5' on it. It said by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

**"W-what is that?"L asked, obviously freaking out.**

**"Death Note volume 5." The female answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.**

**"Volume5?" L murmered, talking to himself.**

**Either way, the girl heard him. "Yes. See the 5 on it?"**

**"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it." **

**"...Whatever." She turned to walk away, but then turned back, facing the detective. "Look I'm sorry for being mean to you, okay? I can't help BUT make fun of someone. But you seemed like an okay kind of dude, so I apoligized. ...Do ya want to go have dinner with me?" she said to L. He could tell she meant it by the sincerity of her voice.**

**"That's okay and yes I would not mind having dinner with you." L answered, his calm composure coming back.**

**"Cool!" She exclaimed sounding hyper all of a sudden.**

_By having dinner with her, I can find out more about that book, and how it's related to that damned notebook, IF it's related to it. Also, by having dinner, I can find out about who she is... _

**"Oh and by the way," She said putting down her umbrella revealing her face to him. "I LOVE your costume of L! You look exactly like him!" She stated smiling innocently.**

**L didn't know if he was in shock by either the fact that she knew who and what 'L' looked like, or that he stared at the most beautiful woman(or at least, in his opinion) he had ever met. **_An angel..._

**L called her. **_A fallen angel..._

_**--**_


	2. ch 2 Fallen Leaves

_**Spoilers: L's death Mello's and Matt's death**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyithing... *Sadness* -_-_**

_Chapter 2: Decision_

A choice.... everyone always has to choose which way they want their lives to lead. It's their _decision _that affects what will happen to them. They only have two choices to pick; one will bring you to sudden happiness, but will then leave you suffering for eternity. The other one may seem hard on you at first, but eventually it will be the greatest thing that had happened to you.... So. Which one will you pick?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**L and the girl decided to eat at a restaurant that only had sweets(Big surprise o_O). **

**"This place is great." L stated as he devoured his strawberry cheesecake. **

**"I know, right? I mean, this place has nothing BUT sweets! It's awesome!" Ryuchi(mystery girl's name) commented as she ate her Double Choclate Swiss Cake. **

**"So Ryuchi," L began, getting down to business. "How do you know about ''L"?"**

**Ryuchi dropped her fork and stared at him as if he were crazy. "Put it this way, how do I NOT know him? L is the greatest anime character in the whole world!! Plus, he's my favorite character on Death Note!" Ryuchi announced in admiration.**

**L blankly stared at her. **_So I have an admirer... but what did she mean by me being an 'anime character' and why does she refer 'Death Note' to a show? _**"Umm...are you okay? Your drink must be so interesting because you've been staring at it for the past few minutes." Ryuchi said which startled L. L realized that while he was thinking he was completely ignoring her and staring at his tea intensely.**

**"Anyway," Changing the subject so she'd quit questioning him. "What do you know about L? And what of this Death Note?" **

**"Weeeeellllllll, he LOVES sweets, he's almost always emotionless, he wears a white shirt with baggy blue pants, he HATES socks and shoes, he has a mean sense of humor at times, and he has many quirks like sitting the way you are right now!" She stated pointing at the way he was sitting which was him with his feet on the chair, his legs pulled up close to his chest, and his hands wrapped around his legs.**

**"Plus, I am one of the few people that actually know his REAL name! Of course, I won't tell you!" L was in shock. She just explained everything about him(except his name). **_This is bad. How does she know? _**And as if to answer his question, she said, "But of course, I'm a HUGE fan of Death Note, so of course I know almost everything about him!" **

**"Death Note?"**

**"Yah! I watch the show every Saturday at 11:30 at night! Plus, I watched all three movies and I have 7 books of it!"**

**"It's a show?"  
**

**"..." Was this guy special or something?! He looked exactly like the great L but he knew nothing about the show?! **

**Almost immediately, Ryuchi lost her hyper demeanor and replaced it with a grave, serious one. **_Maybe he really is..._

**L noticed the sudden change. **_Whoah! Did I say something to offend her? _**Before he could ask what was wrong, "Say, L? Why are you here? You should be working on the Kira investigation."**

_What the?! _**L never gave her a name for him, she only said hers. And how the hell did she know about the Kira investigation?!**

**"Look, I think I should explain everything. You see, when you died, didn't you want another chance to live?" **

**"Wha-? Well, yes I did, but-" L cursed inwardly, he had just admited that he died. It was the one thing he denied when he was with Mello and Matt. **

**"See, when you thought that, you were reincarnated and brought to this dimension; my world. Understand?"**

**"No." L answered in all honesty. "I don't have any idea what-"**

**"You wanna know how I know about Death Note? Everything you ever did that involved the Kira investigation was made into a manga, an anime, and a live-action movie."**

**L felt violated. Everything he did that had something to do with the Kira investigation was broadcasted all over the world as an anime! And he couldn't just say that she was lying because the book he saw, and the fact that she learned an awful lot about things that were meant for only him and those involved with Kira.**

**"-Sigh- Fine. Tell me everything about it." L admitted he wanted to know more about it.**

**"With pleasure!" Ryuchi said, her happy demeanor coming back.**

-40 minutes later-

**"... I see. So in the end, Light DOES die, and, tecnically, I win." L said once Ryuchi finished her long explanation.**

**"Yep." Ryuchi agreed, suddenly becoming very bored and started flicking tiny cake crumbs.**

**"Your bill." The waitress said as she placed the said thing on the table and then walking off.**

**"I would LOVE to pay it, but unfortunately, I don't got any money!" Ryuchi smiling innocently at L.**

**"I guess I'll pay for it." L conlcuded. "By the way, where are you staying at?"**

**"Huh? Oh I don't have a place to stay." Ryuchi answered, still playing with the crumbs.**

**"I see. In that case, why don't you come live with Mello, Matt, and me? You do know who Mello and Matt are, right?"**

**"Really?! I'd love to!" Ryuchi screeched, becoming hyper again.**

**"Great. In that case-"**

-At the apartment-

**"Dammit! He's not even here!" Mello raged, throwing some random plant at the wall. CRASH!**

**"Maybe he's getting some food." Matt noted as he looked inside the nearly empty fridge.**

**"When L finally gets here, he's gonna wish he was never born! I'll-"**

**Bang. The door opened and somebody walked inside the building. Mello and Matt turned to face the intruder and gasped. It was L!**

**"L! You're back!" Both exclaimed running to L. Everything Mello said about what he would do to L was forgotten as soon as they saw their idol. To Mello, it was almost impossible to hate L!**

**"Sorry I didn't show up. I ran into someone." L apologized.**

**"That's okay L! We know how busy you are!" Mello said, but in the back of his head: **_Why the hell did you tell us to meet you at a place if you never showed up?!_

**"Anyway, I have good news." L announced to both men.**

**"What is it?" Both questioned.**

**"We're having a new roommate."L stated.**

**"WTF?!!??!" (Mello)**

**"Sweet. Who is it?(Matt)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Mello! Hehehehehehe-Ryuchi-Katar****i**

**------------------------------**

**You know what'd be really great?! If you would review for me! Seriously, I would like at least ONE review please. One other thing: GIR IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! ^^**


	3. ch 3 Last Resort

_**Spoilers: L's,Mello's, and Matt's death and real name**_

**_Disowner: I only own Ryuchi(moi) Katari_**

**_ Whoo! Chapter 3! Anyway, I still need reviews(no need to be shy!). Anyway, here's reviewer #1!!!!_**

**_The Blond One: Congratulations! On being the first reviewer! I appreciate it! ^^ Hope you like this chapter!_**

_Chapter 3: Devils_

_Devils... there is more than one way to describe a devil...There are those that are really evil and twisted sinners...There are those that have devilish minds are considered to be....devils...However..what about those that...look like devils .......But are really the nicest of angels...?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"What the hell?! You-heh- you were gone for HOURS and you come back, and you tell us that we're expecting a roommate?! What the fuck, L?!" Mello raged. He could no longer hold it in. He had to give L a piece of his mind.**

**"And to think, it's a woman." L muttered more to himself than to them.**

**"What the hell?! A GIRL?!"**

**"Heh heh, Is it a PRETTY girl?"**

**"Yes, Mello, a girl. And Matt, it depends on what you think of her. Now-"**

**"L, I can somewhat understand if it's a dude, but a GIRL?!"**

**"Heh, how old is she?"**

**"16. Anyway Mello, you are overreacting. There is nothing wrong with having a girl come live with us."**

**"Oh HELL no! That's the age where girls act like women! That's when they go to bars and get fucked by guys and enjoy it!"**

**"Heh, she's at THAT age. You were right, L! This IS good news!"**

**"You haven't even met her yet, so you don't even know what she's like, got it? And Matt, what is wrong with you?"**

**"What I KNOW is that she's a girl! And that all girls are alike!"**

**"Awww, Come on Mello! Are you jealous that once the girl moves in, you'll be the SECOND most beautiful person here?"**

**"What the hell, Matt?!"**

**"Admit it. It's true."**

**"No it ain't!!"  
**

**"Oh, yes it is."**

**"Shut the hell up, Matt!"**

**"Oooohhh! You admit it!"**

_Personally, I'm thankful that someone other than me is going to deal with this madness. _**L thought as he watched two of his successors fighting.**

**"Wait a minute, where is she?" Mello questioned, turning away from Matt.**

**"You're just changing the subject because you were losing." Matt sneered.**

**"SHUT...UP." Gritting his teeth, Mello stared at the detective. "Well?"**

**"She's getting her things, but I assure you, she'll be here by noon." L calmly stated.**

**"Oh." Mello walked away into the kitchen. "One good thing about having a girl though is that as long as she's here, she'll be doing ALL the cooking, cleaning, and be organizing and shit like that!" **

**"Sweet! I don't have to do my laundry anymore!" Matt grinned and thought of all the things the girl would do for them.**

**"The downside is the fact all she'll ever talk about is makeup, kissing boys, and what's hot and what's not." Mello frowned as he said that.**

**Bang. The door opened once again and everyone turned to see the stranger.**

**"GASP! It's you!" Mello and Matt both said at the same exact time. The girl they met on the streets.**

**"Hey. What's up?" Ryuchi greeted, tossing her bookbag to the side.**

**"Guys, this is our new roommate, Ryuchi. Ryuchi, I'm pretty sure you already know who Mello and Matt are-"**

**"THAT'S the girl who's staying with us?!"(Mello)**

**"THAT'S a girl?!"(Matt)**

**Everyone turned and stared at Matt. "Remember Matt? You called her ma'am?"Mello said, staring at Matt as if he was crazy.**

**"Well, that was until I saw 'her' chest!"Matt said, blushing.(for the record, Ryuchi appears, on the outside, to be flat-chested)**

**"...."Mello and L were silent. Ryuchi, not offended at all and was staring of into space, calmly stated, "That's okay, that happens to me a lot." **

**Matt took a step right next to L and whispered in his ear, "You said she was pretty!"**

**L, blushing, whispered back, "I did not! Quit assuming things!"**

**"Ahem. ANYWAY, Ryuchi will be our new roommate so Mello, Matt, please get used to it because Ryuchi will still with us as long as she wants." **

**"Whatever." And with that, Mello walked away leaving a spaced-out Ryuchi, a disappointed L, and a confused Matt.**

**Mello may be pissed off by the newcomer, but Matt quickly got over it.**

**"Hey! Do you like Guitar Hero?"**

**"OMG I LOVE THAT GAME!!" Ryuchi, springing into action.**

**"Wanna play it?" Matt asked, grinning, enjoyed by the fact that there was someone here that FINALLY understood him.**

**"Duh!! Of course I wanna play it!!" And with that, Ryuchi and Matt ran off to his room to play it, leaving L alone.**

**"Well that didn't turn out as badly as I assumed it would." L murmered staring at where Ryuchi had previously been.**

_People think she's scary or twisted, they may think of her as a devil.....but I believe she's much more than that!.......An angel....a fallen angel................_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's it of chapter 3, on to 4! Once again, I need reviews, so please do so! Bye for now!--Ryuchi Katari**


End file.
